Tell Me Why
by The Wolf Who Walks Alone
Summary: This is a Kurtty so Lancitty lovers beware! It s a one shot but I hope you guys will still read it! PLEASE REVIEW! I need 8 reviews to publish the next story and it is already typed!


**Hi again! Here's another songfic! It is "Tell Me Why" by Taylor Swift. If you like it, tell me in a review! P.S. I'm going to try to do Kurt and Rogue's accents in this fic. Tell me how I do in a review. Sorry if I stink at them but I'm sorry! P. P. S. This fic takes place before the world knows about mutants . I NEED 8 REVIEWS before I post my next story!**

**Disclaimer: (Because I can!) I do not own X-Men Evolution or any songs by Taylor Swift!**

**Tell Me Why **

" Come on Keety, or ve'll be late vor ze talent show!" Kurt said. He was standing in the doorway of Kitty's room with his inducer on.

"Wow, you look vonderbar!" said Kurt with his eyes a little wider than usual.

Kitty was dressed in a floor length dress that hugged her curves. Her shiny, brunette hair hung loosely around her shoulders. A few silver necklaces dangled around her neck with a few bangles around her wrist and flashy silver earrings to match, Kitty was probably he most beautiful thing Kurt had ever seen.

"Thanks Kurt, you're so, like, sweet!" said Kitty in her valley girl accent.

When Kitty took a step, her shiny silver stilettos could be seen. Kurt wondered how Kitty could be so graceful in something that would hurt his feet and give him altitude sickness at the same time.

"Uhh, come on, I'll teleport us to ze garage." Kurt said still dazed by Kitty's beauty.

Kitty beamed and Kurt grinned one of those 1000 megawatt smiles that he was famous for. None of the Xavier students were as dressed up as Kitty. That's because they were not actually in the show. They came to support Kitty. The Professor and the other teachers had to stay at the Institute for reasons unknown, so only Rogue, Scott, Jean, Evan, Kurt and Kitty were in the van.

The group parked and got seats. Of course Kurt, Kitty's best friend, was behind the stage encouraging Kitty like all good best friends should.

"I don't think I can do this!" said Kitty. "I think I'm, like, gonna be sick!"

"It's ok mien Katzchen. You vill do fine." said Kurt reassuringly.

"Kurt," said Kitty as she looked Kurt in the eyes.

"Yes." said Kurt with a new light in his eyes. _What if she likes me! She will break up with Lance to be with me! _thought Kurt, his heart racing faster.

"Kurt, you're the greatest friend a girl could have!" Kitty said while wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh, vell thanks Keety." said Kurt trying not to sound disappointed. Not that this was an insult. It was intended to be a sweet compliment. But Kurt couldn't help but feel heartbroken that Kitty didn't feel the same love that he did.

"Our next contestant, Kittty Pryyyydeee!" said the enthusiastic announcer.

"Well, that's my cue." said Kitty as she turned to walk onstage.

" Oh and Kitty," Kurt said.

"Yeah?" she said

"I hope you and Lance are happy together." said Kurt as he ran before Kitty could say anything.

"Helllo Bayville High!" said Kitty to the audience.

"I'd like to dedicate this next song to my boyfriend, Lance Alvers!" said Kitty.

Lance smiled a cocky smile while the brotherhood patted him on the back. Kitty could see his prideful grin from the stage even though he was seated in the back row. The Xavier students scowled and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"The song is Tell Me Why" by Taylor Swift. I hope everyone gets ALL of the emotion out of this." Kitty said as she began to sing into the mic.

_I took a chance, I took a shot_

_And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not_

_You took a swing, I took it hard_

_And down here from the ground I see who you are_

_{chorus}_

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude,_

_I'm feeling like I don't know you_

_You tell me that you love me, then cut me down_

_And I need you like a heartbeat, but you know you got a mean streak_

_It makes me run for cover when your around_

_And here's to you with your temper your smile,_

_Remember what you said last night,_

_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_

_Tell me why_

_You can write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect daaaaaaay_

_well I get so confused and frustrated, I forget what I'm trying to say_

_Ohhhhhh oh! I'm sick and tired of your reasons,_

_I've got no one to believe in, _

_you tell me that you want me, then push me around_

_And I need you like a heartbeat, but you know you've got a mean streak_

_It makes me run for cover when your around_

_here's to you with your temper your smile,_

_Remember what you said last night,_

_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_

_Tell me why_

_Whyyyyyyy do you have to make me feel small_

_So you can feel whole inside_

_Why, do you put down my dreams_

_So you're the only thing on my mind_

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude,_

_I'm feeling like I don't know you_

_You tell me that you want me, then cut me down_

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons,_

_I've got no one to believe in, _

_you ask me for your love, then you push me around_

_Here's to you, and your temper your smile,_

_Remember what you said last night,_

_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_

_Tell meeee why_

_Why?_

_Tell me why_

_Whyyyy?_

_I take a step back, and let you go_

_I told you I'm not bulletproof now you know_

The look on Lance's face was priceless as he stormed toward the door.

"Oh and Lance, If you didn't get the message, we're through!" said Kitty with a smirk on her beautiful face. Lance's sneer matched Wolverine's as he marched out of the door. All of the audience whooped, and hollered, and cheered. The Xavier students applauded the loudest, especially Kurt. Roses and a ton of single guy's phone numbers fluttered on the stage. Kitty bowed and collected the roses. Kurt was extremely happy that Kitty did not pick up any of the phone numbers.

After the show, Kitty walked out with a ton of roses to meet her mutant friends.

"Know that you don't need anymore ov these but, here." said Kurt while smiling a shy smile. If Kitty could see under the blue fur and the hologram, she swore that Kurt would be blushing.

"Um guys, could we meet back et the mansion later? Kurt has somewhere he wants to take me." said Kitty with a playful grin on her face.

"Yeah Scott, we'd better leave those two alone. I don't want to catch a peek of this love fest!" said Evan.

"Yah, Ah don't wanna catch these two lovh birds makhin' out in the parkhin' lawt!" said Rogue dryly.

Scott and Jean laughed at the furiously blushing 15 year olds. Both Kitty and Kurt wouldn't meet each other's eyes. Kurt dashed to an abandoned hallway and teleported to the park. They sat on a cold bench with a beautiful view of the stars and their reflection on a peaceful lake.

"Wow! They're beautiful!" said Kitty while looking for constellations.

"Yes you are." said Kurt while looking directly at Kitty.

Kitty blushed and silently thanked God that it was dark so Kurt couldn't see her blush.

Kitty shivered and Kurt put his jacket around her automatically. Kitty grinned at her best friend. Kurt put his arm around Kitty with a devilish grin on his face, as if anticipating Kitty's next move.

"Kurt, knock it off!" Kitty said playfully as she gently shoved Kurt's arm off her shoulder.

"Just because I'm single, doesn't mean that you can automatically pull the move on me!" said Kitty jokingly. Kurt couldn't help but look depressed as he pulled his arm away.

" Keety, about vat," stuttered Kurt as he stared at his shoes.

"I vas vondering, maybe ve could go to ve movies together?" asked Kurt with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Of course Kurt! We watch movies all the time together at home." said Kitty.

"Vell, I vas hoping vat ve could go as more van friends. You know… together?" Kurt asked with his eyes squeezed shut and his fingers crossed. Kitty wondered how Kurt could cross his fingers since in reality, he only had three. Kitty thought about it for a second because she still couldn't believe that this moment was really happening.

"Yeah Kurt! I've been waiting for you to say that for like, ever!" said Kitty enthusiastically. Kurt felt like he would pass out but that would not be a very good way to start their relationship: Kitty having to drag his sorry butt back to the mansion.

"Okay, I guess vat I can do vis now!" whispered Kurt as he put his arm around Kitty. "Vow! I've alvays vanted to do vat!" he said happily.

Kitty smiled and put her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Uh, Kurt?" asked Kitty not moving from her current position.

"Yes mien Katzchen?" said Kurt happier that Kitty had ever seen him.

" Can we like, still catch that movie? That is if you want to." said Kitty

"Keety, I vould see a chick flick as long as I am vith you." said Kurt. " I'll port us to ze alley next to ze movie theatre."

"Kurt, that alleyway is always full of muggers." said Kitty.

" I'll protect you. Just tell Lance and his friends in the alleyway to please get lost nicely." said Kurt. Kitty giggled as Kurt bamfed off with his best friend/ girlfriend leaving only small sulfur scented puff of smoke behind.

_**THE END **_

So, Did you like it! Sorry for the awful accents/ grammar/ spelling mistakes! I warned you so don't kill me! Remember, hit the little green review button like a nice reader and make me one happy lonewolf! I need 8 REVIEWS (sorry, bad flames don't count) to publish my next story!


End file.
